


Party Favours.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cock Slut Castiel (Supernatural), College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), College | University Student Dean Winchester, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Dorms, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Castiel (Supernatural), Explicit Sexual Content, Feminine Castiel (Supernatural), Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Sex, Horny Castiel (Supernatural), Horny Dean Winchester, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Panties, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Dean's cock twitched in his pants, and his mouth dropped, literally, as his eyes glued onto the figure in front of him.It was Castiel- a short, loose, black lace kimono wrapped around his bare torso, tied with a black ribbon around his waist. On his waist, fixed snugly, was a black garter belt, connected to a pair of black stockings, embellished with rhinestones on the hems. Castiel reached a hand up to ruffle his fuzzy black hair and walked over to his desk, tapping something on his phone. With the way he bounced his hip, Dean guessed he was playing music.The sight in front of him was too tempting, and Dean found himself unable to take his eyes off Castiel, as he swayed his hips, dancing carelessly, hands roaming over his own body. Dean knew he was intruding a personal moment, but he couldn't care less. Castiel looked downright delectable, and every fiber in Dean's being urged him to smash the glass on his window and barge in Castiel's dorm room.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 249





	Party Favours.

Dean dragged his feet up the short flight of stairs to his dorm room. Fishing the key out of his pocket, and sticking it in the rusted little key-hole, he unlocked the door, slamming it shut behind him. The pitch-black room lit up when Dean flicked the switch on the wall next to the door. His fingers had become so accustomed to the room, that he could identify the objects blindly. With a tired groan, he shoved his bag down on his sofa-cum-bed and sat down on the edge, pulling his shoes off.

His gaze wandered over to the large window above his desk, staring mindlessly out of the glass and into the dim-lit dorm across him. He didn't know truly, whether having the buildings so close to each other was a curse or a blessing. The dorm right in front of him, in the opposite building, belonged to Castiel, one of Dean's friends, not quite close, but more than acquaintances, it is safe to say. Castiel, if you ask Dean, was a beautiful young boy. Smooth, defined features, a mess of fleecy black hair atop his head, and a beautiful sleek figure- Castiel was stunning, at least in Dean's opinion.

That turned out to be a bigger problem than Dean had first anticipated. Somedays, when Castiel would forget to shut the curtains, Dean would steal a few hungry glances, as Castiel changed his clothes. Dean admits, it was wrong of him to do that, especially when Castiel would smile at him so innocently the next day as they moved for class, unaware of how he starred in Dean's wet dreams the night before.

The sharp lighting up of the room in front of him brought Dean back to reality. The curtains hung loose, yet there remained enough area for Dean to see through. Castiel had entered the room, and Dean noted a brown package in his hands. Castiel looked visibly delighted with the package in his hands as he shut the door behind him. Dean watched, head perking up in interest, like a rabbit.

Castiel flung his bag on the floor, setting the box on the bed with care, and with a playful smile lingering on his lips, he dashed into the bathroom. Dean decided he'd get fresh himself, he could play _I Spy_ later. With a sigh, he stood up, heading into the en-suite bathroom for a light shower.

When he returned about ten minutes later, he sat down on the bed, pulling on nothing but grey sweatpants, scrubbing his head with the towel to dry his hair. That's when something- _no_ , someone- caught his eye. In the room across, the light had dimmed down slightly and the curtains were pulled aside as if they were showcasing the room. Castiel sauntered into the room- _Oh_.

 _Wow_.

For a moment, Dean couldn't believe his eyes. His cock twitched in his pants, and his mouth dropped, literally, as his eyes glued onto the figure in front of him.

It was Castiel- a short, loose, black lace kimono wrapped around his bare torso, tied with a black ribbon around his waist. On his waist, fixed snugly, was a black garter belt, connected to a pair of black stockings, embellished with rhinestones on the hems. Castiel reached a hand up to ruffle his fuzzy black hair and walked over to his desk, tapping something on his phone. With the way he bounced his hip, Dean guessed he was playing music.

The sight in front of him was too tempting, and Dean found himself unable to take his eyes off Castiel, as he swayed his hips, dancing carelessly, hands roaming over his own body. Dean knew he was intruding a personal moment, but he couldn't care less. Castiel looked downright delectable, and every fiber in Dean's being urged him to smash the glass on his window and barge in Castiel's dorm.

Castiel twirled on his feet, smiling carelessly, as he held onto the edge of his dresser to catch himself from tripping. He grabbed something from his dresser, and put it up to his mouth- a lipstick? Lipgloss? Dean watched as Castiel skimmed the lipgloss over his lips, smacking his lips once, before breaking into a grin. He styled his hair with his fingers, twirling around again, latching his hands on to the edge of the bed, bending down sensually, raising his taut ass up in the air, swivelling his hips to the beat.

Dean almost drooled, but his cock reacted instantly, rising high and hard, aching within the confines of his sweatpants. Dean stroked a mindless hand over its head and hissed as the sensation reached deep within him. Castiel's delicious, firm ass was on display and Dean longed to go over there and worship it to its fullest. Cas dropped into a crouch, moving his body swiftly, clutching onto the edge of the bed for support, as he pushed himself up, rolling his hips once again as if teasing Dean.

Cas stood up, walking over to his desk, where his phone was, and took it in his hands, supposedly typing something. Coincidentally, Dean's phone buzzed next to him, and Dean moved his hand away from his throbbing cock to scoop his phone into his hand. Dean checked the notifications.

_> >1 New Message._

_> >Castiel Uni: I know you're watching, Dean._

Dean almost dropped his phone, daring to glance up again. Castiel wasn't looking at him, but from the way he was standing, right in Dean's view, Dean's sure everything Cas had done was deliberate.

 _< < _ _Uhmmm_

_> >Castiel Uni: It's okay, I like a selective audience._

_< <ur welcome, _ _ig_ _?_

_> >Castiel Uni: will u come over? i'm real horny rn._

_< <Fuck baby me too _

_> >Castiel Uni: come fast _ _pls_ _?_

_< <gimme 5_

_> > Castiel Uni:*kiss emoji*_

Dean glanced out Cas's window. Cas sent him a wink before walking into his bathroom, and Dean dashed towards his pile of clothes to dig for a fresh shirt. If he was going to shoot his shot with his dream boy right now, he had to at least smell good. He pulled on a threadbare maroon t-shirt, and grabbing his keys and phone, switched off the lights and charged out of his door, sprinting down the stairs two at a time, down the third, second, first and ground floor, not stopping until he reached the lobby of Cas's building. He filed in his name and flat number, and rushed over to the elevator, pressing the button twice, thrice desperately.

He was thankful that his sweatpants managed to hide his erection, but there was still an obvious bulge. It was a relief that no one had seen him, so the moment the elevator doors opened, he bolted in, pressing the fourth-floor button as many times as he could before the doors shut. He danced on one leg to the other impatiently, until the elevator stopped at the fourth floor, doors opening unusually slow. He zoomed out of the elevator, and to the dorm he assumed was Castiel's, before ringing the buzzer, twice and thrice, until the door opened, and Dean wondered if this was how Heaven looked like.

"Hey."  
Dean mumbled.

Cas stood with one hand on the door, eyes blown dark with lust, tongue darting out to moisten his lips, which spread into an adorable smile.

"Hello Dean."  
He dragged his hand up Dean's arm, stroking his thumb over Dean's jaw and leaning straight in, whispering against Dean's ear.

"I've been waiting so, so long for this."

Dean took a deep breath, just taking the sight of him in. Up close, Castiel was magnificent. Tanned skin, smooth and hairless, and Dean wondered how he never noticed it before. The black lace kimono fell perfectly on his shoulders and the skintight garter belt remained high on his waist. The black stockings were connected to the garter belt by thick black crisscrossing straps, and each strap had a line of silver rhinestones adorning it.

Dean found himself levitating closer, and his mind was completely overshadowed by the need to touch, feel, grope- anything - an urge so raw and unrefined, flowing through his veins, thumping in his heart- The only thing he could comprehend at that moment was _Cas_ _Cas_ _Cas_ _Cas_ \- an unending hymn of Cas's name- as he moved closer, the scent of pinewood and vanilla mingling together to tickle Dean's nostrils. The door slammed shut behind them, and Cas took a cautionary step back, but in vain, as Dean trudge closer, hands slipping tight around Cas's waist, punching a strained _'Dean'_ out of him.

"You're so fucking sexy, and just greedy for attention, aren't you? I know you kept your curtains open on purpose, Cas, what a naughty little boy... Wanted to put on a dirty little show for me?"  
Dean grit his teeth, squeezing Castiel's waist, and staring straight at him. Castiel nodded, a glimmer of mischief twinkling in his eyes.

Cas looked so divine; so absolutely tantalizing, that it frustrated Dean, and without much thought, he clasped onto Cas's thigh, pulling it up, and instinctively, Cas wrapped it around Dean's calf, their bodies so close, that their heat melded, engulfing the pair as their faces inched closer, lips finally pressing together, and Dean moaned into the kiss, the emotions he was so carefully suppressing, all flooding over, as he hauled Castiel, picking him up and dashing towards a blank wall to slam him into, as they continued to kiss- lips sloppy and glistening, vanishing into each other's mouths; teeth and tongue, all fierce and untamed.

Cas's fingers played with Dean's hair, as he lifted his head, allowing Dean to latch his lips onto his neck. Castiel's growing erection pressed into Dean's stomach, and as they rocked against each other, everything around them seemed to fade away. Dean's lips travelled the vast expanse of Cas's collarbones, shoulders and neck. Fuck, Dean didn't remember the last time he was so worked up.

"Bed-"

Cas whispered, breathless, as he slung his arms around Dean's neck, their foreheads connected. Dean nodded, and bounced Cas in his arms once, 'cause he sure as hell wasn't light. So with slow, trudging steps, he carried Cas to the bed, laying him down gently, like a delicate flower, and pulled away to disrobe himself. He watched with wolf-like eyes as Castiel arched his back and slid his hand lower, into the depths between his thighs. A soft gasp escaped his dry lips, and Dean pulled his shoes off, letting them fall near the puddle of clothes on the ground.

He hitched his boxers higher on his hips before joining Castiel on the bed. Fuck, Castiel looked so damn delicious. One hand fingering himself inside his panties, the other clutching on the the bedsheet, legs spread wide open, and face a pure symphony of bliss, soft gasps escaping his lips.

Castiel didn't open his eyes, even when Dean crawled between his legs, pushing them open wider, ever so gently, as he ducked down, burying his face between Cas's legs, shutting his eyes, letting his tongue wander over the fabric of the panties.

"Hngh-"  
Castiel let out a string of moans, as Dean reached up with his fingers to pull the panties down and off Castiel's legs. Cas took his hand away, instead gripping the bedsheet on the other side, letting Dean's tongue explore all around his hole.

"Oh fuck-"  
Castiel hissed, as he shoved Dean's face deeper into his ass, feeling Dean's lips suck on his rim, while his tongue lapped up and down Cas's hole, Dean's hands digging into Cas's thighs, leaving red marks on them.

"Oh yesss... Fuck- oh, fuck yes, fuck me with your fucking tongue-"  
Castiel cried out, and Dean groaned, rubbing his crotch against the bed to ease the aching hardness, cock already leaking sticky pre-come in his boxers.

Dean pulled back and took a fresh gulp of air, eyes falling upon Castiel's wrecked form on the bed, hand shoved in the bedsheet, other crawling down to his hole. Dean smirked and slapped it away, making Cas's eyes open wide.

"Can't stay empty for a minute, can you? D'you always need something filling you up?"

Cas simply levelled Dean with his signature _don't-try-me_ look, and Dean snorted, sitting back on his haunches and palming his clothed crotch, eyes fixed onto Castiel's taut hole, clenching around the emptiness, as Dean grazed his hand over Cas's cock, making him moan softly.

"Dean..."

"Yeah?"

"Switch places with me, I want to ride you."

"Oh, uh, cool. Thought you'd want me to take lead, but uh, sure."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, you seemed the type."

Castiel simply laughed, much to Dean's confusion, and slipped off the bed, allowing Dean to lie back down against the headboard. Dean shrugged, and adjusted a pillow behind his head, eyes wandering over to Castiel, who slid the lacy kimono off his shoulders, dropping it down on the tiled floor.

Off went his stockings. The the belt.

Castiel passed a thoughtful glance around the room, and turned the other way, giving Dean a clear view of his plump, rounded ass, and Dean's lips parted, drying up at the sight of Castiel's sweet, thick ass bouncing as he walked.

"I remember putting them in- yeah!"  
Castiel let out a content sigh, and threw something over in Dean's direction. Dean snapped right out of his creepy staring trance when a small packet landed in his lap and a tiny plastic bottle followed after.

"That's enough for now."  
Castiel stated, and walked over to where Dean was lying down, hands tucked under his head frivolously.

Castiel snorted, trying to suppress a grin as he threw his leg over Dean's thighs and straddled Dean's hips, grinding down on his clothed erection, the head poking Cas's rim insistently.

Silence begun to fill the spaces between their bodies and around them, as Castiel shifted, position his ass right over Dean's cock, hands holding onto Dean's shoulder, as the latter moaned, head lolling back and resting against the wall, as Castiel leaned in closer, mouth dipping between the curve of Dean's neck. A guttural groan ripped through Dean's throat, eyes slipping shut as Castiel sucked what Dean was sure was a mark. Dean found his hand settling onto Castiel's waist absently, as Cas rolled his hips once again.

Pulling away slightly from Dean's neck, Cas ghosted his lips against Dean's ear, swirling his tongue over the spot under Dean's ear, nipping onto Dean's earlobe, sending a wave of thrill through Dean's nerves, as his hands on Cas's waist tightened.

"Look at you, baby, so hard for me... Bet you were going to jerk off to me, weren't you? Back in your room, watching from afar... But that's no fun, is it?"

Castiel pouted, feigning pity, as he searched Dean's face, hands slipping downwards, until one rested on Dean's cock, and the other reached for the condom, sliding it over Dean's cock. Dean bounced Cas in his laps once, and the head of his cock brushed against Castiel's tight hole, earning a whine from the smaller man.

"Will you hurry already?"

"What's the rush, sweetheart?"

Castiel bit down on his lip, smiling lecherously as he poured some lube onto his fingers, and dragged them up the length of Dean's cock, sending a soft shudder through the latter's body. Castiel huffed a breath, and leaned forward, burying his face into Dean's shoulder, as he raised his hips, positioned Dean's cock, rubbing the head over his perineum and teasing himself, before he drew in a deep breath, and sank down.

 _All the way down_.

The boys moaned in tandem, hands tightening around each other, as Castiel sank to the bottom, Dean's cock buried inside him to the hilt. Neither moved for a second, taking in the feeling of being pieced together. 

"God..."

Dean moaned, head lolling back, as he felt Castiel clench around his cock, creating suction inside that tight, wet, channel of heat, as he rolled his hips and gave a slight bounce.

"Oh Dean, that's so- so big-"

Heat engulfed Dean and the tight stretch of Cas's ass sent shards of pleasure through his veins, each roll of Cas's hips more and more perfect. Castiel's forehead pressed against Dean's, and he squeezed Dean's biceps as he raised his ass, and slammed back down, punching a groan out of Dean's throat.

"Fuck, baby, just like that-"

Dean's moans didn't faze Castiel in the slightest, as he continued bouncing his ass, impaling himself on Dean's thick cock, as it split him open, wide and pink. Dean's hands wandered towards Castiel's ass, and he pulled the mounds apart, fingers brushing against his slippery hole, where he felt his own pulsing cock slide in and out. Having nothing to do with his hands, he held Castiel's ass apart, and silently wished he could watch his cock disappear inside Castiel's slick hole.

Between their stomachs, Castiel's cock bobbed carelessly, as Castiel rode Dean with fervour, a selfish part of himself convincing him to use Dean like a little fucktoy, get all the pleasure for himself. Cas dismissed those stray thoughts and nudged his head up, watching as Dean parted his lips and tilted his face ever so slightly, eyes wandering down to Castiel's glazed lips, before Castiel dove in, and the taste of cherry hit Dean's tastebuds once again, as he relished in the feel of Castiel's lips and the swollen, pinkness of them.

"Fuck, I love your cock-"

Castiel moaned as they pulled apart, hands digging into Dean's shoulder as he rode him, bouncing his ass up and down, rolling his hips and pushing his ass down onto Dean's cock, until it brushed against that one spot Castiel had been trying to find. With a hysterical chuckle, Castiel panted, and pushed his ass down on the same spot, over and over again, rolling his hips, until it became too much to bear.

"I'm close- I'm so close, Dean- Fuck-- Ounh- please, please, please, please, ple-"

Dean shut him up with a kiss, bucking his hips upwards to meet Castiel's persistent thrusts, spreading his cheeks wide and rosy, until Dean felt Castiel couldn't physically take the stretch, and fucked and fucked, thrusting inside him like a rabid dog until Castiel's lips broke away from his, heavy breaths filling the room, while Dean glanced up through heavy eyelids, at Castiel's veiled face. Tears brimmed in the corner of his eyes, some trickling down the side of his cheek, as he rode and rode, not giving himself a moment to breathe.

Right as Castiel let out a maniacal whine, Dean bucked his hips harder, the tension inside his gut recoiling, and he furrowed his eyebrows, teeth piercing into his own bottom lip, as he felt Castiel bounce harder on his cock, the fat head of his cock catching against Castiel's rim every time Cas raised his hips high, and slammed back down, sinking down all the way. 

Dean was close, goddamnit, Dean was so fucking close.

"Ah- I'm close, Cas, I'm-"

"Oh, oh, oh- Dean- oh my god, please fuck me faster-"

Dean didn't even know that's how high and needy Cas's voice could go, as he whined, no cross that, begged Dean to fuck him harder, and god, Dean didn't stop, he simply couldn't. His body had taken over, His urges had taken over, and all he could think of was to breed, fuck, sex, mate- that's it.

"Dean!"

A loud cry rang through the room as Castiel came, spurting thick white ropes of come across Dean's chest. 

"Oh fuck, stop, it's too much-"

Castiel begged as Dean fucked up into his overstimulated ass, the former's cock flushed and spent, resting against Dean's stomach, as Dean held Castiel open, brushing against his prostate over and over, pitying the strained cries escaping Castiel's mouth, as he sought release. Part of him, mildly conscious, hated that he had to wear a condom, wishing Castiel would've let him fuck him bareback, simply so Dean could've seen his white cum dribble out of Castiel's used slut hole.

"Dean- oh god- It's too much, but if you stop, I will kill you-"

Castiel bucked is hips down, allowing Dean to fuck against his sensitive spot, and hell, Dean knew that should've been his cue to stop, but he just couldn't, no matter how he willed to. Unless he came, he simply couldn't stop, and that's when he registered faintly in his mind, that Castiel had begun to moan again, pushing down on his cock, deliberately rubbing his prostate over Dean's cock.

"Cas- fuck- 'boutta come- shit, fuck, oh fuck-"

Dean bit his lip, and squeezed his eye shut, head pressing into Cas's shoulders, as he felt the pressure build, harder, faster, higher- It built and built and built and built- until it exploded, and Dean felt every ounce of tension in his body seep out of him as he came, condom filling up with thick, white release.

"Ah, Cas--"

Dean went limp against Castiel's body, as he panted, breath mingling with Cas's, as the smaller boy halted, head falling against Dean's shoulder.

"Fuckkk..."

Dean cursed, letting go of Cas's ass, and feeling his slick cock slip out of Castiel's used hole. They stayed that way for a moment, breathing in and breathing out, nothing else. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air and the room, as Dean realised, had heated up insanely. Their sweat-slicked bodies glided against each other's as Castiel swung his leg over, wincing at the soreness, and flopped himself down next to Dean, on the small dorm bed, hands thrown carelessly over Dean's tummy.

"Gosh, that was so fucking amazing."

Dean snorted, and Castiel's soft cock pressed against his hip. Cas grazed his fingers lightly over Dean's chest, peering up at the bigger man. Dean laid on his back and slipped an arm under Castiel's neck, who laid on his side.

"I don't think I ever came that hard before..."

Dean cracked a grin, and shifted on his side to face Castiel, hands brushing through messy, black hair. Dean chuckled as he gazed at Castiel's blissful face, lips curled into a soft smile, eyes narrow, drowsy with sleep, and unkempt hair proof of how hard he'd been fucked.

"I can't believe we did this..."

Cas mused as Dean cupped his sated face, and dove in for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss on his lips, Castiel's fingers wrapping gently around Dean's wrist.

"Neither can I..."

Dean said as they pulled away, and nuzzled into Cas's neck.

"I couldn't help myself, Cas, you're gorgeous. Can't believe I didn't tell you how much I liked you before..."

Castiel's eyebrows furrow in that peculiar way of his and he tilts his head, peering down at Dean.

"You like me? Really? Like, like-like?"

"Yeah, doofus, like-like."

Dean snorted.

"So, it's cool that I've had a crush on you for ages?"

Castiel asked, a mild blush spreading across his face. Dean watcheed him, a part of him still unconvinced that Castiel, a literal Greek beauty, could ever like him back. But then again, he knew Cas had never cared much for vanity. At least not in public.

"You have?"

"Oh, yes, you idiot, for the past three years?!"

Castiel exclaimed, and raised his torso, crossing his arms on Dean's chest, lips hanging open incredulously.

"Oh. _Oh_..."

Dean squeaked, and a smile crept across his face.

"I just never realised..."

"Well, you were always either talking about Lisa Braeden and her boob implants, or Anna with her slim waist. I never figured you'd be into me."

"Well, in my defense, I only talked about them because I thought you didn't care about me, or how I felt."

"Well, you were wrong."

"I know that now."

Dean watched Castiel's expressions soften, and he cupped Cas's jaw, bearing his eyes to the abyss of Cas's blue ones.

"I promise you, you're the only one I ever actually liked."

Castiel smiles at that, a little smugly if you ask Dean.

"Good. Besides, I bet any of those sluts would ever be as good as me in bed."

"Okay, that's one point for you. Will you shut up now?"

Dean snorted, and Castiel pinched his naked ass.

"Ow."

"Go to bed. I'll lend you stuff in the morning."

"When does class start?"

"Nine."

"Nine? Fuck, that's too early, man."

"You're telling me. At least be glad you're not going to be the one having to sit through a nine a.m. lecture with a sore ass."

Dean chuckled and buried his face against Cas's shoulder.

"Y'know, I'm glad you left your window open."

"Hmm..."

"You look really beautiful Cas, in those lacey panties and all. Fuck, I still can't believe I fucked you."

"Now who needs to shut up?"

"Alright, alright, fine."

Dean grumbled, and fell asleep to the sweet sound of Castiel's laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is taken from Tinashe's song 'Party Favours', which is one of my favourites! Go check it out guys! thanks for reading!


End file.
